This protocol seeks to more precisely delineate changes in thyroid and pituitary function with the cyclic changes of the menstrual cycle. This protocol addresses the question of whether factors involved with the menstrual cycle produce changes in the thyroid, and whether these changes lead to increased susceptibility to thyroid disease.